


my remaining braincell finally left

by Ushio



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Teenage Drama, and some music from time to time, i havent read all the stories so some things may be ooc, just another dumb chatfic, maybe one day it'll get serious but for now this is just plain Stupid, sorta follows canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/pseuds/Ushio
Summary: Kokoro decides it would be nice to have a group-chat for the 25 of them and when has one of her ideas ever gone wrong? Cue ridiculous shenanigans, dumb conversations and occasional murder.





	my remaining braincell finally left

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 dumbasses with instruments i guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661230) by [Puuh (tsubahono)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/Puuh), [tsubahono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono). 



> i just hope you guys have even half the fun i had when writing this shit <3\. ill try to update regularly but who knows its not really my thing

* * *

**the magpie** **✨** **:** guys im so proud of us!!!!!!! i think we did great today!!!!!!!!

 **ran:** yeah, i guess we did alright. it was cool.

 **❤✨aya-chan✨❤:** i agree!!! it was very fun :)))) and yukina-senpai was super cute during the final bit!

 **yukina:** ... Thank you, Maruyama-san. I think we were all very... cute, for the matter.

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** aaaaaaaaaa I CANT BELIEVE YUKINA-SENPAI CALLED ME CUTE????

 **❤✨** **aya-chan** **✨❤** **:** i know!!!

 **yukina:** ... Please, calm down.

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** GUYS I JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD

 **ran:** oh god

 **yukina:** Um

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** oh!!!!! tell us kokoron!!!!!!

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** WE SHOULD SHARE THIS NEWS WITH EVERYONE!!!!!! SO THEY WILL SMILE TOO :DDDD

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** thats a great idea!!

 **ran:** thats a terrible idea ???

 **❤✨** **aya-chan** **✨❤** **:** i think i'm lost uwu...

 **yukina:** Tsurumaki-san I think I'd be better if you typed more clearly?

 **ran:** maybe not in allcaps?

 **yukina:** Yes, that _would_

**[20 OTHER WERE ADDED TO GROUP CHAT: QUINTUPLE SMILE** **✨** **]**

**yukina:** be better.

 **yukina:** Oh, no.

 **xxxDarkQueenxxx:** YUKINA-SENPAAAAAI

 **oof:** kasumi you moron what did you

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** nothing!!! it was all kokoron!!!

 **oof:** ... even worse

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** YO WHERE'S THE PARTY AT

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** RIGHT HERE!!!!! :DDD

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Who added me, why do they have my number and why do they speak like a walking headache?

 **FUCKIN' BOOPPIN':** Heh, I gave kokoro-chan ur number, chisato-chan!

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** ... Any reason why?

 **FUCKIN' BOOPIN':** Nope! Just felt like it!

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** I sincerely hope you run into heavy traffic, Hina.

**[CHISATO SHIRASAGI LEFT THE GROUP]**

**[SMILE OVERLORD ADDED CHISATO SHIRASAGI TO GROUP CHAT: QUINTUPLE SMILE ✨]**

**princess jellyfish:** um... kokoro-chan...

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Someone do something NOW.

 **❤✨** **aya-chan** **✨❤** **:** awn chisato-chan kokoro-chan is not that bad!

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Then why doesn't she let me OUT.

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** BECAUSE ALL OF US HAVE TO BE HERE TO SHARE THE GREAT NEWS!!! :DDDDDDD

 **oof:** ughhh

 **ran:** dude can you like, chill

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** hahahahahah are you serious

 **bbbb:** owo? what's this?

 **oof:** ugggghh

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** arisa are you okay????

 **Saya:** Kasumi maybe we should leave her alone?

 **xxxDarkQueenxxx:** what, pry tell, the fuck is happening

 **🔥 TOMOE 🔥** **:** yo watch ur mouth!! what are you even doing here?? why am i here?? the fuck is this

 **xxxDarkQueenxxx:** hyPOCRATE

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** do you even know what that word means lol

 **ran:** lmao

**[CHISATO SHIRASAGI LEFT THE GROUP]**

**[SMILE OVERLORD ADDED CHISATO SHIRASAGI TO GROUP CHAT: QUINTUPLE SMILE ✨]**

**Chisato Shirasagi:** Tsurumaki-san I swear to GOD.

 **RAW BUSHIDO:** omg are you christian too chisato-chan???? :D

 **RAW BUSHIDO:** also hi everyone!!!!!!! 💖💖💖💖💖

 **ran:** what a fucking mess

 **oof:** ugghhghghghghghg

 **🔥** **TOMOE** **🔥** **:** why does ichigaya-san text like she's having a seizure??

 **bbbb:** oh no arisa don't have a seizure!!!

 **bbbb:** /glomps you

 **where's my goth gf:** uhhhhhhhhhh

 **Sayo.:** What is the meaning of this?

 **yukina:** ... I am not entirely certain myself.

 **rinrin:** Hanazono-san... are you... a furry...?

 **bbbbb:** :3c

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** I MADE THIS GROUP CHAT SO WE COULD ALL CELEBRATE OUR SONG!!!!! SMILE!!!! LUCKY!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! :D

 **oof:** FUCK

 **oof:** I'M GETTING A HEADACHE JUST LOOKING AT YOU WILL YOU STOP WITH THE FUCKING ALLCAPS

 **the magpie** **✨** **:**...

 **Saya:**...

 **lichi:**...

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** ? :(((((((

 **FUCKIN' BOPPIN:** lol

 **Saya:** Arisa...?

 **oof:** just get misaki. can anyone get misaki. just. please.

 **princess jellyfish:** i've texted her but she's not answering.........

 **Sayo.:** Since there is a lull in the conversation I shall ask once more: what is this?

 **ran:** a groupchat

 **Sayo.:** I can see that for myself, thank you.

 **yukina:** This was, originally, the group chat we were using to discuss the festival's song. Tsurumaki-san added everyone else to... celebrate, I believe... that we are done.

 **princess jellyfish:** oh...! congratulations....!

 **🔥 TOMOE 🔥** **:** yea thats cool! congrats girls

 **Saya:** Congratulations everyone!! did it turn out okay?

 **oof:** congrats i guess... was this torture necessary tho

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** I rather agree with Ichigaya-san. Congratulations on finishing the song, everyone. I'm sure it turned out wonderfully. May I leave now?

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** NO!!! ;D

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** What did I ever do to you. Is this vengeance?

 **FUCKIN' BOPPIN':** pffffffff lmfao

 **bbbb:** /glomps everyone

 **bbbb:** congrats!!!! uwu **✨✨✨✨**

 **actually michelle:** will you keep that furry shit out????

 **princess jellyfish:** misaki-chan......!

 **actually michelle:** sorry im late kanon-senpai. ok. whats the issue.

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** MISAKI!!!!!!!! :DDDDD 333333

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** HER.

 **oof:** please DO something

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** you guys sure have a lot of faith

 **oof:** just watch

 **actually michelle:** kokoro

 **actually michelle:** what did i say about the allcaps?

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** oh right!!! okay :D

 **actually michelle:** you gotta let people leave if they wanna baby

 **oof:** BABY???

 **ran:** baby?????

 **where's my goth gf:** BABY?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

 **❤✨** **aya-chan** **✨❤** **:** what?????

 **bbbb:** owo??????

 **Saya:** Wooooow

 **Sayo.:** Could someone explain what is a "furry"? Google is inconclusive.

 **Sayo.:** Oh. Seems like my text arrived late.

 **FUCKIN' BOPPIN:** AJSDHASDHAHJSDJASDGASJHG

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** I CAN'T BREATHE I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE

 **where's my goth gf:** i cant believe misaki-chan got a gf BEFORE I DID

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** would you actually want to date kokoro-chan tho

 **where's my goth gf:** .................. i'd be better than nothing i guess

 **ran:** oh, my god

 **actually michelle:** y'all fuck off she can read you

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** i don't mind misaki! :D

 **actually michelle:** well, i do. anyw. my point still stands

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** but........... i wanted us to have a big groupchat!!!!!!! like the one we have in harohapi!!!!!! IT WOULD BE SO FUN

 **actually michelle:** kokoro

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** sorry! :D

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Tsurumaki-san, as much as I understand your motivation, please understand I use my phone to get in contact with my work and I cannot have it continuously occupied by inane text messages.

 **yukina:** ... I must say I agree with Shirasagi-san. This group is a distraction we do not need.

 **actually michelle:** but you can just silence the chat and be done with it? that way if we need to tell you something you’ll be here and the rest of the time you won’t get notifications for the texts

 **yukina:** ... How will we know if you have need of us?

 **xxxDarkQueenxxx:** that’s what the @ is for yukina-senpai!!!

 **yukina:** ... Oh...?

 **lichi:** no worries people i’ll teach her how it works!

 **yukina:** I am not a child. I do not need any help.

 **lichi:** do you know how to silence the group tho?

 **yukina:** ... Hm.

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Very well. I guess that will do. But let me make one thing clear:

 **FUCKIN’ BOPPIN:** Ooooh scary

 **❤✨** **aya-chan** **✨❤** **:** chisato-chan.........

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Anyone who @ me without GOOD reason (and I mean something truly serious, like a band related issue or a death)

 **lichi:** death????

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Will be faced with my wrath. And _then_ they will meet their death.

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** you’re like 4 feet tall lol

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Look at that, our first volunteer :).

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** ehhhhhhhh

 **ran:** rip moca

 **where’s my goth gf:** rip moca

 **🔥 TOMOE 🔥** **:** rip moca

 **onigiri** **✿** **:** Rip Moca! But why tho??? Also, hi everyone <3

 **Sayo.:** Tsugumi-san!

 **onigiri** **✿** **:** Oh, hi Sayo-san!! Do you know whats going on??

 **Sayo.:** Not... really. I cannot type fast enough to keep up, either.

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** thats what happens when ur a 100 lol

 **onigiri** **✿** **:** Moca!

 **Sayo.:** I am... sixteen though?

 **lichi:** don’t worry about it, sayo. and moca back off!

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** 🙄 ok.

 **actually michelle:** anywayyyy should we uh. introduce ourselves?

 **bbbb:** ?????

 **actually michelle:** you guys have really cryptic names

 **bbbb:** not mine! uwu

 **oof:** specially yours

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** ill go first!!!!!!!! im kokoro tsurumaki!!!!!!! :DDDDD

 **oof:** we had gathered that much

 **Saya:** Why is... /that/ your nickname?

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** misaki called me that a week ago!!!!!!! it sounds funny!!!!!!!!!!

 **Saya:** Aah....

 **ran:** do you even know what it means

 **sMiLe OvErLoRd:** IT MEANS I LIKE TO SMILE :DDDDDDDD

 **actually michelle:** hahaha babe ur so cute

 **oof:** this is super freaky what the hell happened to u

 **actually michelle:** my remaining braincell finally left

 **princess jellyfish:** actually... misaki-chan and kokoro-chan have been together for three months now.... they’re very cute...........

 **actually michelle:** they dont need to know!!!!!

 **where’s my goth gf:** awwwwwwwn die

 **actually michelle:** wow

 **where’s my goth gf:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **where’s my goth gf:** anyway im himari uehara

 **FUCKIN’ BOOPIN’:** Whats with *your* name

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** shes horny on main

 **where’s my goth gf:** ayy

 **xxxDarkQueenxxx:** /h5

 **🔥 TOMOE 🔥** **:** U AIN’T ANYTHING HORNY UR A KID

 **xxxDarkQueenxxx:** uhhhhhh what are you talking about u didn’t see that /😇

 **🔥 TOMOE 🔥** **:** >:(

 **actually michelle:** eh. whos next. im misaki, btw. if it wasnt clear enough

 **princess jellyfish:** i’m... kanon matsubara... hi everyone.....

 **xxxDarkQuenxxx:** I’M THE SUPREME RULER OF DARKNESS.... YOUR MOST GLORIOUS EMPEROR OF DISPAIR....

 **onigiri** **✿** **:** Voldemort??

 **❤✨** **aya-chan** **✨❤** **:** kylo-ren???? <3

 **DrummerGurl:** ANSEM?

 **DrummerGurl:** also hi

 **DrummerGurl:** everyone

 **DrummerGurl:** im maya!

 **xxxDarkQueenxxx:** .... i'm ako udagawa

 **🔥 TOMOE 🔥** **:** and i’m her big sister tomoe and if i see any of you fuckers perverting my lil sis we’re gonna have words

 **ran:** tomoe, chill

 **xxxDarkQueenxxx:** OMG SIS THATS SO EMBARASSING

 **FUCKIN’ BOPPIN’:** good fucking luck lol

 **🔥 TOMOE 🔥** **:** 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

 **FUCKIN’ BOPPIN’:** 😘😘😘😘

 **FUCKIN’ BOPPIN’:** I'm hina hikawa y’all! im here bc im bored

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** And when aren’t you.

 **FUCKIN’ BOPPIN’:** Hey you came back!

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** A mistake, clearly.

 **RAW BUSHIDO:** chisato-chan <3 <3 <3

 **RAW BUSHIDO:** i'm eve-chan!!!!!!! hi girls <3

 **RAW BUSHIDO:** you girls type so fast is really hard to keep track!!!!!!

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** awwwn sorry eve!!!!

 **oof:** where were you. you’ve been suspiciously silent for a while.

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** i was inspired by all this great energy!!!!! i was writing some lyrics!!!! im coming over <3

 **oof:** huh???? DON’T INVITE YOURSELF OVER LIKE THAT

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** this great energy? that one’s gonna be a cursed song all right

 **oof:** hey shut the fuck up who even are you

 **ran:** moca, duh

**where’s my goth gf:** moca!

 **🔥 TOMOE 🔥** **:** moca!

 **onigiri** **✿** **:** That’s Moca-chan! :)

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** 8)

 **oof** : ugh. and what does your name even mean

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** ooooh that’s kao-chu’s fault actually

 **ran** : you hang out with seta-san?????

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** just once! and she showed me.... the greatest movie.....

 **actually michelle:** oh god is this what i think it is

 **RAW BUSHIDO:** GASP DO YOU LIKE LES MIS??? <3 <3 <3

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** DAMN RIGHT I DO MY MANS IN IT

 **actually michelle:** i cant believe this

 **ran:** moca what the hell

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** ok so u know how much i love bread right

 **ran:** ya

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** like, so much

 **ran:** ya

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** i would marry bread if i could

 **ran:** uh-huh

 **oof:** someone please kill me

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** well in this movie theres a dude named valjean who STEALS BREAD bc he loves it that much and he goes to ACTUAL JAIL for like 30 YEARS for STEALING BREAD

 **actually michelle:** that’s not actually

 **actually michelle:** eh, who cares

 **RAW BUSHIDO:** it’s more complicated than that but!!!!! jean valjean is so amazing!!!!! <3 <3 <3

 **ran:** please moca don’t go to jail over bread

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** i make no promises

 **oof:** then what about the trans part?

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** im trans

 **oof:** oh that’s fair

 **oof:** ok whos left

 **rinrin:** I’m... Rinko Shirokane...

 **Sayo.:** Sayo Hikawa. Although I assumed you already knew that.

 **FUCKIN’ BOPPIN’:** THE BESTEST SIS <3 <3 <3

 **Sayo.:** ...

 **yukina:** ... I am Yukina Minato, of course.

 **lichi:** and i'm lisa imai! <3 <3

 **lichi:** you know, this chats actually quite fun. i hadn’t laughed like that in ages!!

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** i know, im a riot

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** So good to know that at least someone is having fun, Imai-san :).

 **lichi:** haha... yes...

 **yukina:** No need to be rude, Shirasagi-san.

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Oh? Was I?

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** aaaaah I’M KASUMI HI GIRLS <3

 **FUCKIN’ BOPPIN’:** kasumi-chan what does /your name mean?

 **the magpie** **✨** **:** oh, arisa called me that!!!!!!!!!!! she said it’s a type of bird who likes shiny things AND I LOVE SHINY THINGS !!!!!!! ✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

 **FUCKIN’ BOPPIN’:** ASKDHAKDASJK

 **actually michelle:** i cant believe were dating the same person

 **oof:** WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT DATING

 **where’s my goth gf:** hahahahahahaha

 **Saya:** Anyway.... ahah, I’m Saya Yamabuki!

 **TRANS VALJEAN:** MY WIFEEEEEE

 **ran:** hey!!!!!

 **Saya:** Awn Moca :)

 **ran:** >:((((

 **actually michelle:** ok whos left? some people haven’t talked yet right

 **Saya:** Yeah, I haven’t seen rimi-rin

 **actually michelle:** and kaoru hasn’t appeared or we would have known. she must be busy.

 **princess jellyfish:** hagumi-chan too....! she must be in softball practice

 **actually michelle:** ok and that leaves... uh... “bbbb”?

 **the magpie ✨:** oh thats otae!

 **bbbb:** yup! :3c

 **actually michelle:** ... great. ok so. i guess were done. and now we have a group chat. yay?

 **Sayo.:** How would a man go to jail for thirty years for stealing bread, though?

 **Sayo.:** ...Why does this keep happening.

**Lesbian Jesus:** MY DARLINGS............................................... I HAVE ARRIVED

 **Chisato Shirasagi:** Fuck.


End file.
